Hal the Superhero
by Tiffsababe
Summary: Stephanie realizes that Hal is a superhero in disguise. Damsel in distress and superhero/supervillian showdown. Neither Babe nor Cupcake. Sort of a long oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's characters, I do not own the character's from the Justice League and Green Lantern. Nor do I profit from my works, as much as that sucks. **

**A/N: Okay, this is a story completely out of the norm for me. I had a really bad case of writer's block, and after watching the Green Lantern movie with Ryan Reynolds five times in five days, this idea dawned on me. I just started jotting it down and next thing I knew, I had it done. I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**P.S.: Don't knock me for any errors in regards to either JE's works or GL's characters. This was just something for fun. **

**Chapter 1:**

There was a superhero in Trenton, New Jersey, and it wasn't Batman. Don't get me wrong, Ranger, AKA Ricardo Carlos Manoso, was as close as one could get to Batman, but he wasn't the real Batman. The real Batman was living quietly in retirement in Upstate New York. No, the real superhero was someone who was quiet and unassuming. He did know Ranger well, real well. This superhero worked for Ranger at Rangeman, living his life as normal as possible. When you mention superhero, a few names pop into mind right off the bat. Superman, Batman, etc. But this superhero was someone who dealt with a much larger population than just a city, more than just a country, more than just Earth. This man oversaw an entire sector of the universe, sector 2814, one of 3,600 sectors to be exact. Who could this superhero be, you ask.

This superhero was named Hal. Hal Jordan. In his life before becoming a superhero, Hal had been in the US Navy, a SEAL to be exact. One of the best SEAL's that had ever served. He had been courageous, loyal, strong and beyond brave, saving countless lives. But now, Hal was a member of The Corp, and I'm not talking the US Marines. Ranger was the only other person that knew Hal's secret, and it was only out of necessity. Every time Hal was alerted of a situation, he notified Ranger, the rest of Rangeman was told he was 'in the wind', working on a government assignment. It was a little white lie, it had never been a problem. The day Hal lost his ring, was the day his whole world turned upside down.

**Hal's POV**

Shit! I lost it! How the hell did I lose my ring? I remember putting it into my pocket before going on a take down with Lester, Bobby and Bomber. But after a small tussle with the skip, it must have fallen out of my pocket. Now, here I am an hour later, on my hands and knees searching the ground for my ring. I need that ring! Shit, The Guardians are going to have my head on a platter for this one.

The feeling of someone looking over my shoulder made me glance up, but because of the sun, I could only get the outline of the person looking at me.

"Hal, are you alright? Did you lose something?" Her sweet and innocent voice made my heart jump.

"Uh, yeah. I lost my ring when we did our take down. It fell out of my pocket." I answered, as I focused my eyes back to the ground searching.

"Want some help? I bet I could help you find it." I frowned and debated whether or not to allow her to help. Until she bent over and placed herself a few feet from me on her hands and knees. "What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It's a man's ring, green with an emblem on the top." I so hoped I was the one to find it, so I wouldn't get any questions from her.

We searched for over an hour, when a squeal and laughter made me shiver. Damn!

"Found it!" The beautiful woman with curly brown hair danced in place holding up the ring in the sunlight. "Yes!"

I stood, my hands on the small of my back, as I bent backwards slightly stretching my back muscles. Being on the ground for over an hour had me stiff and sore already. "Thanks." I held out my hand, waiting for her to hand it over. But, in her normal curious fashion, the petite woman began to inspect the ring further.

"Wow, Hal. This is cool. What is that on the top?" She turned the ring in her fingers, brought it closer to her face for a better look. "Hey, you know, this emblem looks awfully familiar. Where do I know it from?" She scrunched up her little nose as she was lost deep in thought. "I know I've seen this emblem before." She shrugged and handed me the ring. As I turned the ring in my hands, it began to glow and I heard her sharp intake of breath. "Oh, my God! It's glowing."

I cringed, knowing that nothing but questions were coming my way. "Bomber..." I look up into her eyes and I swear I saw her do a double take and then she grinned wide.

"Oh, my God! How did I not see this before?" She reached out and stroked the side of my face, gently. "You're Hal. Hal Jordan."

I nodded and closed my eyes, praying that she would be accepting of who I am. "Bomber, you know who I am?" She nodded again and reached out to touch my hand, her fingertips touching the ring.

"Hal. You're the Green Lantern."

**Chapter 2:**

**Steph's POV**

After we dropped our skip off at TDP, I watched Hal go ballistic and tear out of the parking lot in his SUV. Bobby, Lester and I returned to Haywood, so the guys could complete their paperwork from the take down. I casually walked into the control room and watched the screen that monitored the location of all the Rangeman vehicles. Hal's SUV was back at the take down site, and it began to worry me. Why did he go back there? Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to check up on him, he was my partner after all. And partners always take care of each other. I notified Tank that I was going to meet Hal, and I took off in my latest POS, a blue '93 Honda Civic.

Pulling up behind Hal's SUV, I put my car into park and got out to search for him. I circled around the house to find Hal on his hands and knees, searching for something. "Hal, are you alright? Did you lose something?" I could tell he was having a hard time visually identifying me because of me standing with the sun to my back. His eyes returned to searching the ground and I offered to help him look for the ring he stated he lost..

After an hour of searching, I noticed a glint of something shiny and green in the sunlight to my right. In between the edge of the grass and the fence, a large green translucent ring sparkled in the sunlight. I reached out and grabbed it, a grin spread across my face. "Found it!" I couldn't help myself, I did a little happy dance. "Yes!" Hal thanked me and held out his hand, but I wanted a closer look at this special ring we had spent a long time looking for.

It was a beautiful emerald green, translucent and an emblem was carved into the face of the ring. It was odd, I knew that emblem, I just couldn't place it. "I know I've seen this emblem before." I shrugged and handed it to Hal, but as soon as I did, the ring began to glow in his hands. I gasped and stared, "Oh, my God! It's glowing."

"Bomber..." He began to say, but it was then and there it clicked. I did a quick double take and then I smiled. My hand reached out to caress the side of his face gently, "Oh, my God! How did I not see this before?" How did I miss this over the last four years? I knew what the ring was, who it belonged to and what was going on. "You're Hal. Hal Jordan."

"Bomber, you know who I am?" Hal asked, a worried look on his face. I nodded, reached out and touched his hand, my fingertips brushing across the face of the ring.

"Hal. You're the Green Lantern."

He tilted his head slightly and sighed. "Damn!" He slid the ring onto his middle finger and it began to glow brighter. "Bomber, I think we better get back to Haywood. I need to talk to you in private." I nodded and followed his SUV back to Haywood, my mind racing the entire time. I had a million questions I wanted to ask him, but decided to ask only a few.

We both parked our vehicles and walked silently up the stairs to Hal's apartment. He let us in, we grabbed two waters from the fridge and seated ourselves on the couch. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, my eyes following the ring the entire time.

"Hal. Who knows?" I asked, trying to be as understanding as possible.

"Ranger. And now you." He stated, his eyes closed, head leaning back against the back of the couch.

"Okay." I answered in return. "So want to explain it to me?" I prodded and watched him frown for a split second before he opened his eyes and turned to me.

"From the beginning?" I nodded and listened to his explain the situation. "Have you read any of the comic books?" Again, I nodded. "As you know, I found Abin Sur in his spacecraft, just before he died. He passed the ring down to me. Now I am essentially an intergalactic space cop." I grinned and stared at him wide-eyed like a child in awe. "I was in California for a while before I moved here to Trenton after I was discharged from the SEAL's. It was there in Coast City, that I became who I am today."

"The Green Lantern." I supplied, awestruck.

"Yeah. I'm the Green Lantern." Before I could stop myself, I scooted over into his lap and hugged him tightly. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and hugged me back. I felt so comfortable and at ease in his massive arms. I began to giggle and couldn't stop myself. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"For the longest time I always thought of the guys here at Rangeman as the Justice League. Ranger is Batman, Tank is Robin, Ram is Superman, Lester is the Flash, Bobby is Matian Manhunter, but the funny thing was I had always seen you as Aquaman." Hal laughed, shaking his head.

"I knew you were a Wonder Woman girl the moment I met you." My eyebrows raised and he chuckled. "You just have an independent streak that reminds me of her." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as he continued. "You'd like her."

"So..." I began, unsure of how to ask him what I really wanted to know.

"You want to see me in my suit, don't you?" I grinned and nodded.

"Please. Can I?" He grinned and gently lifted me off of his lap, setting me on the couch next to him. He raised up and retrieved a green glass lantern from his closet. It was glowing, casting an eerie green glow around the room. I watched as Hal set it on the coffee table and breathed deeply while closing his eyes momentarily. Upon opening his eyes, Hal reached out and touched his ring to the lantern, creating a flash of green light that filled the room. I shook with anticipation and a little fear. Hal then stood with his feet together, head held upwards, fisted his hands and threw his arms outward in a flash. The moment his arms came to a stop, he was now wearing an incredible green full bodysuit.

The suit was as if it were a second skin, covering him from his neck to the tip of his toes. A slim green mask covered the portion of his face around his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. His eyes had changed from a beautiful aqua color, to a surreal ice blue color. The lantern emblem on the chest glowed, and unearthly green shimmers radiated off the suit. His muscles seemed even more pronounced now that they weren't hidden behind excess fabric from his pants and shirt. I stared in shock, in awe, and extremely turned on. OMG! Hal was the Green Lantern!

"So? What do you think?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper and even more masculine than before. I felt myself melt on the spot, I'm pretty sure I began to drool. Oh, God! He's such a hottie! That whole intergalactic cop thing is such a turn on, the suit's doing even more for me right now. Shit! Now that Ranger's backed off and out of the picture, my Hungarian hormones were in overdrive.

"Nice to know I'm a hottie. As for the suit, it seems to cling in all the right places." I began to blush, knowing I had spoken out loud. "Bomber... Steph, I have to ask. What happened with you and Ranger?"

I frowned and rolled my eyes, annoyed that I had to explain the situation. "Nothing. That's the problem." I huffed out, crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. "I realized a while ago, that I loved him, but he could never love me back the way I wanted him to. So, we decided to remain friends."

"Friends?" Hal seemed a little confused by my explanation. "But we see you kissing on the monitors." He admitted, blushing. His mask disappeared, and he lowered himself onto the couch next to me. I twiddled my thumbs, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"Yeah. He stated that as soon as I was off the market, he wouldn't poach. No kisses, no nothing, but friendly hugs and friendship." I sighed and climbed back onto his lap, fingering the second skin suit he now wore. It amazed me how his suit clung to his skin, as if they were fused. "Is this like a second skin, or is it fused with your skin?"

"Kinda fused." He shifted me in his arms to look into my eyes, "You're done with Ranger?" His eyes searched mine, desperate for an answer. I nodded and leaned back into his shoulder, inhaling a strange but oddly intoxicating scent from him. "Good to know." I felt him shift slightly and wrap his massive arms around me in a comforting hug. "It's alright Steph. I won't tell anybody." He reassured me, as he dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

Our little conversation came to an abrupt halt the moment his ring gave two bright flashes with slight zings to match. Hal set me off to the side, his mask reappeared. His face took on a serious look, and he looked as if he were ready to do battle. He grabbed his cell phone and handed it to me. "Please notify Ranger for me, I must go."

I nodded and watched him slide his outer window open, before he flew out the window, I walked to his side and looked at him. He was a warrior ready to do battle, ready to take on the evil that existed in this universe. Hal leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips before he raised his arm into the air and flew out of the window, in a swift manner. I leaned out of the window to watch him streak across the sky. I touched my fingertips to my lips in awe. They still tingled where Hal's lips had met mine, I felt weak and giddy at the same time. Oh, my God! Hal is the Green Lantern. And he just kissed me!

**Chapter 3:**

**Ranger's POV**

I was busy shuffling through paperwork in my office, when I heard a knock on my office door. "Enter." I barked, annoyed that I was being disturbed. I glanced up to see my Babe, staring at me with an odd far away look on her face. "Babe?"

She turned to me and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "I know about Hal." My heart nearly stopped. How the hell did my Babe find out? "I figured it out." I motioned for her to join me on the couch.

"Babe. What do you know?" I asked. Better to have her tell me than I tell her something that she didn't know by accident.

"Hal's the Green Lantern." She stated, her face looking as if she were a million miles away at that exact moment.

I sighed and nodded slowly. I always knew she had a sixth sense about these things. "Babe. Have you talked to him?" I asked, resting my hand on hers.

"Yeah. He had just morphed into his suit and mask when his ring alerted him. He asked me to call you and let you know he had to leave, but I had to talk to someone about this. I can't believe it." I admitted, a little awe struck.

"He must trust you." I offered gently, but I was pissed that Hal had told my Babe. I had hoped he would have kept it a secret.

"He's my partner. I trust him, why wouldn't he trust me?" She asked. She hung her head a little before she continued. "I told him about us."

I was stunned. My Babe told Hal that we were just friends now. Would he tell the other men? Would I have a throng of horny men vying for her attention? "What did he say about it?"

"He told me he wouldn't tell anybody." I gave a silent sigh, thankful Hal would keep our relationship a secret.

My Babe began to figit with her fingers and I knew something else had been said or happened. "Babe. Something else you want to tell me?"

She frowned and rubbed her hands over her face, either out of frustration or out of uncertainty. "Before he left..." She began, only to pause, unsure of how to finish. "Hal, kissed me before he left." I was really stunned and my face must have showed it. She sighed and squeezed my hand. "It's weird. I kinda liked it."

"Babe. I told you, you would meet someone someday that would make you happy again." Inside I was torn to shreds. I secretly hoped she would always remain mine, pining away for me forever. But, deep down, I knew that it would never happen. My Babe would find someone who would make her happy, make her their wife, make her the mother of their children. I had hoped it would be years down the road, selfish as that sounds, I had hoped.

"I know you did. I just don't know what his kiss meant." I tried to grasp the situation as best as I could. "I know I love him, but I'm not sure if I want to take that step with him." I internally rolled my eyes. I knew that all my men, even Hector, loved her beyond reason. They would sacrifice their lives for her, do anything for her. It wasn't that much of a stretch to think that Hal was making his move, knowing the current situation between my Babe and I. "It's all just so sudden. I mean one moment I'm learning about Hal being a superhero, and then he kisses me as he flies off to fight some intergalactic evil." She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I mean, I knew Hal was a bad ass, but I had no clue that it carried beyond our planet." She laid her head down in my lap and I began to stroke her hair.

"Why don't you go home. This seems to have taken a lot out of you." She rose to her feet, walked over to the window and stared out at the darkening night sky. "Babe. He'll be back when he can. He can take care of himself. Besides, he has the other Lanterns to back him up if he needs it. He'll be back." She nodded slowly and kissed my cheek, before she exited my office and made her way back to her POS in the garage. I watched on my monitor, as she backed out of her parking spot and passed through the gate to the streets beyond.

**Chapter 4:**

**SPOV**

My drive home was quiet and contemplative. I never knew that superhero's were real, and a familiar feeling was making itself known. The back of my neck tingled, it then traveled down my spine, curling around to my stomach. I called it my 'spidey sense', and it usually reared it's ugly head when something was about to wrong, or someone was going to get hurt. So, with my senses hightened, I floored it and tried to make it home as fast as I could. Upon arrival, I found a parking spot close to the dumpster, as usual, and trekked my way into my building. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and dug in my purse for my keys. A familiar sizzle sounded near my head and then everything went black.

In the fog of my brain, I felt as if I were floating on a sea of warmth. I knew that I had been stunned and nothing would bring me out of it until I was ready. But unfortunately for me, I was ready. My eyes fluttered open slowly, my sight unfocused, when a voice from somewhere in the room asked, "Are you awake, my dear?"

My head slightly to see a fuzzy form come into focus. If my hands hadn't been restrained behind me, I might have rubbed them. Before me, standing in a yellow suit similar to Hal's was a humanoid being with a slight magenta hue, pointy eyebrows and ears, and a hair cut eerily similar to a military high and tight. I groaned and my tongue felt thick in my mouth, I was only able to grunt.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" The humanoid held his arm out to offer me a bottle of water. I shifted in my seat, and found my hands no longer bound. I rubbed my wrists and snatched the offered bottle.

After downing half of the bottle I managed to ask, "Who are you? What's going on?" He laughed, and stood looking at me, arms crossed.

"My dear Ms. Plum. You are here because you are the key to my plan." He answered in a offhanded manner. "You are the strongest link to a man I have sworn to destroy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rising to my feet, my hands flying about in the sir as I ranted. "What plan? Who the hell are you talking about?"

I felt some invisible force shove me back into my chair and the humanoid frowned, his voice became cold and hard. "Ms. Plum. I am talking about destroying my arch nemesis, Hal Jordan." My eyes widened, showing my fear. I had read enough comic books to remember that the Green Lantern's arch nemesis was Sinestro.

"Oh, my God! You're Sinestro!" Complete horror covered my face and my heart skipped a beat in fear.

He gave me a sly smile. "You are quite observant. And yes, I am Sinestro." He gave a deep bow, I began to shake with anger.

"You Jackass! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. I am not going to be used as bait." I shouted at him, my curls flying about my head.

"Oh, but you have no choice. The Green Lantern Corp has already received word that I have you and Hal Jordan has agreed to trade himself for you." I couldn't believe my ears. How long was I knocked out? "My dear, you have been asleep for over twelve hours. We will be meeting with Mr. Jordan shortly." I glanced around us, to see we were located in the office of a deserted warehouse. "No need to assume your friends will rescue you. We are no where near your Trenton, New Jersey." I slumped into my chair and tried not to cry.

"But why? Why me?" I asked, between sobs.

Sinestro's eyes darkened and his voice became even lower. "You, my dear, are his only weakness. You are the one thing in life he holds more dear to him than his own life. Great leaders have always used their enemies weakness against them."

"But, Hal and I aren't together. We're not together." I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

"It makes no difference!" He shouted, his face contorting into an evil grin. "He is trading his life for yours. End of story." My mouth dropped open and I began to sob quite loudly. "Cry as much as you want, my dear, nothing will change the fact that I am going to kill your Green Lantern." I attempted to struggle against the binding holding my hands, but it made no difference, I was held fast.

Sinestro walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. My sobs ebbed away and my rational thinking began once again. Taking stock of what I knew, I realized that Sinestro may be great supervillain, but he did not know my friends at Rangeman. I felt around in my pocket and felt the tracker that had been sewn into the lining. My hair was still tied up into a ponytail, and I knew there was a tracker in the scrunchie. If what Sinestro said was true about not being in Trenton, Ranger and the guys knew where I was being held, and hopefully they were planning my rescue. I prayed that Hal would not come, I didn't want him to die. I hadn't really prayed in years, and I felt foolish, but I sucked up my pride and began in earnest. I whispered, "Dear Lord, please watch over Hal and the men from Rangeman. Please don't let Hal come for me. I don't want him to die. He doesn't deserve to die." I had tears streaming down my face once more, when I heard a faint scratching coming from one of the walls.

I turned my head to see a figure barely visible through the dirty outer window. I squinted my eyes to see a familiar form signaling me to remain quiet. Ranger was here. I nodded slowly and brought my tears under control. Ranger using our designated hand gestures, he signaled that there were 40 men here to help. It wasn't until he signaled that Hal was there that I began to shake my head desperately. I mouthed the words 'NO' and mouthed "HE WILL DIE' to Ranger who frowned and then backed away from the window. I sighed and tried to think of a way to help myself out of the situation, but unfortunately I was out of ideas.

The sound of footsteps brought me out of my musings, Sinestro walked into the room and grinned. "Nothing you say or do, will change the fact that your Green Lantern will die."

"Nothing you can say or do can change the fact that my friends are going to kick your ass. You might as well give up now, it will save you a lot of pain." I sassed back, fire flaring in my eyes.

"My dear, at first I could not understand what it was about you that made you so appealing. But after talking with you, I can see why. You are witty, think quickly on your feet and you are quite lovely." He traced along my jaw with his fingertip, which in turn made me shiver out of disgust. He turned me to look into his eyes, "You could join me. I could make you a very happy woman." I cringed and tried not to show it.

"Sorry. But, I have a rule about dating supervillians. I just don't do it." I sassed back and rolled my eyes. Heis face grew evil and I began to fear him.

"That's it. Fear me. I can see it in your eyes. It feeds my ring, it makes me stronger." I steeled myself from his words, trying to deny him any more additional strength in case Hal decided to try to rescue me.

"The only thing that makes me scared is the thought of marrying Morelli and having his babies!" I shot back, swallowing my fear. "You're nothing! I've had stalkers that were scarier than you." His hand cracked across my face, my head twisted to the side violently. The copper taste of blood filled my mouth, and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of my mouth. My heartless laugh made him frown, "I have had old men scare me more than you. You were nothing as a Green Lantern, and you're still nothing."

At that very moment, one of outer walls exploded and a large contingent of Rangemen filled the room. I held my breath as Sinsetro reacted to the intrusion. "Are these the friends you so adamently stated would save you?" He laughed from deep in his belly. "They are nothing but lowly humans." He swept his hand to the side and Lester and a few of the guys flew across the room landing against the far wall with sickening thuds.

"NO!" I cried, desperate to save my friends.

"STOP Sinestro!" I heard the voice of the man I prayed would never come for me. Hal flew into the room, his green suit shimmering bright green. His voice commanded attention. "Release her."

Sinestro laughed and held his hand out, making a loose fist. I began to choke, unable to breathe, I clawed at my neck, desperate for air. Hal was torn between my well being and taking out Sinestro. "Stop." Hal flew across the room slowly to place himself on the ground near where Sinestro and I were. "I will trade myself for Stephanie."

"I will release her as soon as I hold your ring in my hand." Sinestro sneered, "She shall remain unharmed, so long as you obey." Hal nodded and Sinestro relaxed his hand, allowing me to breathe once more.

"You will never get away with this. If I do not kill you, the other members of the Corp will. It's only a matter of time." I watched as Ranger and his men began to slowly circle the three of us, surrounding us in a wall of black. "My brothers here on Earth will not allow you to harm her anymore. My brother's in the Corp will not allow you to harm anyone else anymore."

Sinestro sighed and replied with an apathetic tone, "Nothing you can do will stop me from harming anyone at anytime." Sinestro's concentration on me had been broken and his powers no longer held me captive in the chair. I watched as Ranger's eyes moved between myself and the chair and then to Sinestro. I understood what he was asking me and I quietly grabbed the wooden chair in both of my hands and swung the chair at his head as hard as I could.

**Chapter 5:**

**HPOV**

Holy Crap! Bomber's been kidnapped and from what her tracker says, she traveled from Trenton to California in less than three minutes. I swallowed hard and knew there was only one other being that I knew could move that quickly. Sinestro. I received a communication through my ring from my Green Lantern Corp bretheren stating that Sinestro had kidnapped Bomber and would only trade her life for mine. In my heart, I would do anything for her, even if it meant giving up my life for her. I steeled myself and responded back that I would need assistance from a select group of the strongest members of the Corp. It was agreed upon that they would meet me in a matter of hours.

"Hal. What's the situation?" Ranger asked me, his eyebrow raised.

I turned to look at him and the men surrounding me in the conference room. "She's being held at a warehouse in California."

Bobby whipped his head around to look at me and confusedly asked me, "How can that be? The tracker must be malfunctioning. There's no way she can make it to California in three minutes."

I shook my head and looked him in the eyes. "Guys I think you all better sit down. I have something to tell you, not only about me but what is happening." I watched the men find seats around the huge table, weary of what was to come.

"Have any of you heard about someone named Sinestro?" I looked around at the faces around me, and only one looked at me in surprise, Cal. "I see Cal has."

"You've got to be shitting me. I read about him in the comic books. He can't be real." He shook his head in disbelief. "There's no damn way!"

"Guys, I am going to show you something that must remain top secret. If anyone else found out, my identity may be compromised." I took a deep breath and turned the ring on my finger once for comfort. Closing my eyes, I stood with ankles together, hands fisted, and flung my arms out. As soon as my arms stopped, the collective gasp around the room was deafening. A few Holy Crap's and a couple of You've got to be kidding me's flew throught the air. I stood there before my brother's at Rangeman clad in my Green Lantern suit and mask. I looked over to see Tank completely pale, a feat for any black man and Binkie passed out, falling to the floor. After Bobby revived Binkie,I resumed my explanation.

"Holy Shit! You're the Green Lantern?" Lester asked, eyes wide open.

I rolled my eyes like Bomber had taught me and I sacastically replied, "Hello? My name is Hal Jordan. Is Cal the only one that read the comic books?" The nods from around the room made me chuckle. "For those of you who have never read the comic books, I am Hal Jordan, a member of the Green Lantern Corp. I am responsible for space sector 2814 of the universe, I am essentially an intergalactic cop."

Lester gazed at my suit. "Dude, that suit doesn't leave much to the imagination." My ice blue eyes glared at him, silencing him instantly.

"So, what is it that you do exactly?" Bones asked, eying me nervously.

"Pretty much what I do here at Rangeman. Kick ass and keep the peace."

"So how does this all tie into Bomber being taken?" Bobby asked.

"My arch enemy, Sinestro, has taken her. As for your question earlier about her making it to California in three minutes, he can fly as fast as I can." I shifted my stance, bringing my hands to rest on my hips, my mask disappeared much to their delight. "Sinestro used to be one of the leaders of the Green lantern Corp, until he decided to explore his dark side. Now, he has become the sworn enemy of the entire Corp. Nothing we take lightly. He has offered Bomber's return on one condition."

"What has he requested?" Ranger demanded. I could tell he was on edge because this whole situation with Bomber was out of his control.

"I must trade places with her. In all likelyhood, I will die." I braced myself for the outrage of my Rangeman brothers. As they shouted and cursed I held my hand up, silencing them. "I would gladly trade my life for hers. I love her more than anything else on Earth, and feel it would be a worthy sacrifice." The guys around me grumbled and shook their heads.

"Man, is there anyway we can get her without you getting bumped off?" Manny queried.

"I have a team of the strongest Corp members coming. They will be here in the matter of a few hours. They will first meet on Oa for a briefing before meeting us here."

"Oa?" Tank asked, "What the hell is Oa?"

"It's a planet on the opposite side of the universe. The home base for the Green Lantern Corp. is there." Tank nodded as if he understood what was going on. "As soon as the team gets here, we will do a complete briefing and then the team and I can transport the Rangeman group to California for the take down."

"I suggest that you all get some rest before the briefing. I will notify you via text when the meeting will begin. Dismissed." Ranger stated and turned his back to the men, to stare out of the huge picture window. I remained along with Tank.

Placing my hand on Ranger's shoulder did nothing to ease his mind. I could read his thoughts, and none of them were related to happy thoughts. In fact, the majority were related to harming or maming Sinestro in the worst fashions he could imagine. "Ranger, we'll get her back. He won't get away with this."

"I know." He answered short and sweet.

I knew his question even before he asked. "Ranger, I would die for her. I love her." I stated matter of factly. Tank turned to look into my eyes.

"Do you mean that, man? Do you really love her?" I nodded and sighed, I allowed myself to morph back into my normal Rangeman uniform. I slumped down into one of the conference room chairs.

"Yeah, I love her. Even after she tazed me. I love her more than anything in this world." Tank placed his hand on my shoulder and patted my back with his other hand.

"Yeah, Man. I know how you feel. I think we all do. You're the only one to admit it in front of Ranger." I glanced up to see Ranger turn to me, his face blank.

"Hal. I know you love Stephanie. I've seen the way you look at her. And I want you to know, if you decide to pursue her, you have my blessing." Tank's face registered nothing but shock, by the time Ranger had uttered the last word.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tank bellowed.

"Ranger and Bomber are over. They decided to be friends." Tank's jaw hit the floor and I tried not to chuckle, but it wasn't working. "Might want to pick up your jaw there, Big Guy. I probably won't get the chance." I warned.

"We'll figure this out, Hal. We'll get both you and Babygirl out of this alive." Tank reassured me. "Is there anything that you can tell us about this Sinestro character that we could use to our advantage." I nodded and spent the next few hours explaining in detail what I knew about Sinestro and his weaknesses.

The approach of my Team from the Corp was something to be seen in person to believe. A group of twenty Corp members flying in formation, landing on the roof was a sight that made me relax slightly. Kilowog walked over and grasped my arm in his, in greeting. "Hell of a way to see you again, Hal." Kilowog, stood as tall as Tank, as muscular as Tank, nearly hairless while he looked like he had a flattened pig face. He would be considered uglier than sin on Earth, but on his home planet, Bolovax Vik, he was considered extremely handsome. He was the GL Corp's equivalent of Rangeman's Tank.

"Same to you, Kilowog." He slapped my back sending me sprawling, I quickly recovered and greeted the remainder of the team. "Welcome to Earth, and welcome to Rangeman." I turned to Ranger who now stood by my side, looking as menacing as ever. "This is Ranger, Rangeman is his is Tank, his right hand man." I gestured to the men surrounding us on the rooftop. "These are his men. I can vouch for every single one of them. All I ask is for you to trust them. They are loyal, brave and strong."

Kilowog stepped forward and shook both Ranger and Tank's hands. "Kilowog." He glanced over both men before turning to me and gave me a smart ass remark. "And here I thought all Human's were weaklings like you Hal." He pointed to Tank, "Looks like he should be my twin." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Tank just grinned and slapped Kilowog on the back.

"Man, you are alright." Tank led the group down the stairs to the gym, where we would have a much larger area to meet. Kilowog and Tank laughed and joked the entire trip down to 3. "Yeah, you never would think that at one time Hal was a Poozer."

"Poozer?" Tank asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It means useless rookie." Tank chuckled and gave me a sideways glance.

"You have no idea."

The meeting was held with minimal disruptions and a plan was soon put together. I only hoped that all would go according to plan, minimal collateral damage was the goal. But I secretly hoped we could manage to pull off the untimate plan, allowing both Bomber and I to survive. I'd love to have the chance to show her how much I love her. But the best I can honestly hope for is to tell her I love her just before Sinestro releases her and Ranger takes her back to Trenton. I will remain behind with the Corp to deal with Sinestro. So as I contemplate the plan, Ranger nods that the guys are ready and waiting. I walk over to Kilowog and tell him, "We're ready. It's time."

Kilowog nods and orders the Corp team, "Match separate teams." They Corp members nodded and we paired up. Kilowog and Tank paired up while I paired up with Ranger.

"We'll get her back boss." I reassured him. He nodded and dropped his blank mask in place before I initiated the teleport, along with the other Corp members.

**Chapter 6:**

**SPOV**

"Ung!" I swung the chair straight at Sinestro's head, the sickening thud from wood meeting flesh was satisfying. He was knocked forward onto his hands and knees, I hadn't knocked him unconscious, but he was loopy. Hal swooped down and had him wrapped in a green net that wad emerged from his ring, I backed up and watched in fascination. An animalistic growl came from Sinestro and he struggled against Hal's net. Ranger rushed over and pulled me towards the door, while some of the other guys pulled Lester and the other injured men to the door as well. I struggled out of Ranger's grasp only to see Sinestro break free and float into the air facing off with Hal. Ranger scooped me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me out kicking and screaming. "No! NO! He's my partner. I can't leave him!" Ranger ignored my pleas and carried me off to a parking lot across the street where a group of green clad men were waiting.

Ranger set me on my feet and I slugged him in the arm as hard as I could. "Why did you do that?" I shouted, tears streaming down my face.

"Babe. You need to let him do his job." I made to rush back towards the building but I was stopped by a hand on my arm and a firm voice behind me.

"Female Human. Let Hal do his job. He and Sinestro have unfinished business." I turned to see the ugliest being I have ever seen standing before me, his hand holding my arm.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, forgetting my manners. I froze when he frowned at me, I stammered, "I'm sorry..." I looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Will someone please help Hal. He's in there with Sinestro all by himself. I don't want to lose him. He's my partner."

The being nodded his massive head and tilted his head to the building, "Team Alpha front, Team Beta rear." The green clad Green Lantern Corp members nodded and rose off of the ground to fly into the building. I watched them fly across the lot to the building and my mouth hung open. Tank walked over and used the knuckle of a crooked finger to close it.

"Babygirl. Hal will be fine. Kilowog and the other Green Lantern's will take care of Sinestro." I leaned against Tank and began to sob.

"He told me he was going to kill Hal. He wanted me to join him, to be his partner. I... I prayed to God that Hal wouldn't save me. So he would live." By this time both Tank and Ranger had their arms around me, attempting to comfort me. Ranger decided that my emotional breakdown in front of the guys was too much and signaled to Tank to put my into the back of one of the rental SUV's. I was shoved into the middle seat and sandwiched between Ranger and Tank. Their strength and patience was tested as I screamed for Hal and sobbed uncontrollably.

A loud explosion shook the SUV, an eerie yellow light radiated from inside the building where the Green Lanterns and Sinestro were having their showdown. A second louder explosion rocked us, I shrieked in fright, afraid for Hal and his fellow Corp members. "NO! You have to let me go! I have to help him. Please!" My voice shook as I pleaded with them to let me go. Unable to stop myself, I rocketed over the center console and out the driver's door, leaving both Ranger and Tank scrambling after me.

I slid to a stop just inside the doorway of the warehouse, both Ranger and Tank were still halfway across the parking lot when I slid into the building, unnoticed. Hal and the Green Lantern's had Sinestro pinned to the floor, his face smashed into the smooth concrete. I gasped as Sinestro attempted to jerk free from the hold several of the Corp members had on him. Hal towered over him, lecturing him. "You know better than to attack any of the planets in my sector. What gave you the idea you could pull this off?"

Sinestro sneered and growled when one of the scary looking Corp members ground his face into the concrete. "You can't protect them forever. If not me, then there will be someone else who will rid this planet of these lowly humans. They are a pest and should be exterminated, along with you."

"You should be wary of what you say, thing can get turned around and used against you." Hal gave him a mocking laugh. "How powerful do you think you'll be without your ring? How powerful will you be when you are imprisoned for life on a forbidden planet?" Sinestro's face contorted in rage, until his eyes fell upon me.

"Powerful enough to do this." I watched him lift his hand ever so slightly, and my world began to fade to black.

My heart felt as if it was trying to claw it's way out of my chest. Though my body was wracked with pain, I wobbled over to where he was being pressed into the concrete. I fell to my hands and knees next to his head, Hal came to my side, wrapped his arms around me and hissed into my ear. "What are you doing? He can kill you!"

I steadied myself against his chest, before replying, "He is nothing. He is just a sad sad man." I turned to look into Sinestro's eyes. "You are nothing! You do evil, evil things to good people. For that you should be punished." He slowly grinned an evil smile.

"My dear, life is never easy. You know that first hand. I read your mind, saw your memories. All your vehicles destroyed, your living quarters destroyed, your life threatened repeatedly, the misery your family inflicts upon you, the danger you encounter. You are a walking disaster. But your life is ruled by fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of being alone, fear of being hurt. It makes me smile to think of your miserable life. It makes me stronger." My heart still pained me, it felt as if it were going to explode.

"I am not afraid of you." I said, out of breath. My head shook trying to clear away the fog that threatened to take over my brain. Now the feeling of being choked was robbing me of my oxygen. I slumped to my knees, Ranger slid across the floor to catch me before I fell completely.

"Human! You will not interfere!" I watched in horror as Ranger was lifted off of the ground and thrown by an invisible force to the wall across the room. His body hit the wall with a sickening thud and he slumped the the floor. Though my hearing was fuzzy, I could hear Hal shout.

"NO! You will not hurt them." I saw a flash of green and then a flash of yellow and my vision and hearing began to improve. Sinestro's attention was diverted away from me and back to Hal. "You're fight is with me."

"Hal Jordan prepare to die." Sinestro raised his hand to strike out at Hal and I rose to my feet. Sinestro lashed out with a beam of yellow light directed at Hal and I lunged, pushing Hal out of the way, taking a direct hit from the yellow light. I heard a earth shattering scream and realized it was me. I felt as if someone was slicing me with a thousand swords from the inside out.

I could hear Sinestro's voice in my head. "You are not Hal Jordan, but you can die just as well." I was lifted off of the ground by an invisible force, my arms and legs spread wide, my head thrown back, eyes wide open.

"NO!" Hal shouted and aimed a well directed, ring created, giant green fist into Sinestro, knocking him to the ground. I dropped to the floor in a heap, unable to move. Tank and Kilowog rushed in and pulled me away to the far wall. Hal and Sinestro began to battle, using their rings to create unimaginable weapons. Green and yellow lights flashed in the corners of my eyes. Able to move just my hand at the moment, I motioned for Tank to lean down.

"His weakness is wood. Get Ram to shoot him in the chest with a wooden stake from his crossbow." Tank nodded and voiced his order over the mic.

The other GL's stood by and watched both Hal and Sinestro duel, not stepping in for fear of injuring Hal. Ranger began to stir, his eyes flitted open and in a flash, he was back on his feet. He sprinted out the back door and I sighed knowing he was safe for the moment.

The fight between Hal and Sinestro was doing untold damage to the warehouse, holes were punched through the sides and ceiling from projectiles and blasts. It wasn't going to hold for too much longer and Sinestro knew it. He pretended he was aiming for Hal, but moved slightly to the left on his last blast, taking out one of the two last remaining supports for the building. The warehouse began to groan under the stress and I allowed Tank to drag me to the door. Finally getting my feet under me, I watched as Ram tried to set up a shot, but because of his vantage point, it was impossible to shoot without hitting Hal. Tank voiced over the mic to slide the crossbow to him and he would take the shot.

The crossbow slid across the floor only to be stopped by debris the fell from the ceiling. A large chunk of concrete and rebar fell, hitting both Kilowog and Tank, knocking them off their feet. I crawled across the floor to the crossbow, grasped it in my hands, aimed for Sinestro's chest and pulled the trigger. It was almost as if time moved in slow motion. I watched the stake fly through the air, twisting slightly, and impale itself into Sinestro's chest with a sickening sound. Both he and Hal stopped and looked at the stake sticking out of Sinestro's chest, before turning to look at me.

Hal backed up and stood between Sinestro and me, blocking any form of retalliation. "Your days are numbered, Sinestro."

Sinestro reached for the stake but was stopped when I rose to my feet. He stumbled to the floor, I stalked over to him and yanked the yellow ring off of his finger. "You won't be needing this in hell." I dropped it to the floor and used the butt end of the crossbow to crush it. An ungodly sound was heard as the ring shattered. I dropped the crossbow and covered my ears with my hands, trying to stop the shrieking sound that filled the air. Sinestro screamed as he watched as the ring shattered into a hundred tiny pieces. Yellow beams of light flashed from the remains of the yellow ring, wispy ghostly figures escaped the ring into the air, surrounding Sinestro, as he shrieked in horror.

I could hear Kilowog behind me, "These are the souls you destroyed using your ring. They are here to claim vengeance." I felt Hal's strong arm supporting my from behind and I leaned on him.

Sinestro placed his hand onto his chest, next to the wooden stake through his chest, wincing in pain, instead of words coming from his mouth nothing but gurgles were heard. He finally slumped to the floor a moment later, dead. I turned to Hal and gave him a weak smile, "Hal. My hero." And then my world blacked out.

**Chapter 7:**

**HPOV**

I never expected Bomber to risk her life for me, never expected her to save my life, and certainly never expected her to still be alive after taking a direct hit from Sinestro's ring. That girl is amazing! The GL's that were there helped me deal with Sinestro's body, while Bobby tended to Bomber, Ranger, Tank, Kilowog and the Rangemen that were injured in the first initial confrontation with Sinestro. Thankfully everyone was pretty much oaky. Except Bomber. I felt like my insides were turning to mush when Bobby told me that she had suffered unknown injuries in the direct hit from Sinestro's ring. I prayed to God that she would be alright. I had been humbled by a petite, curly haired, brunette from the Burg. I had been saved by this woman. A visit to the local ER in Sacramento, asuaged my fears, she was just unconscious, no internal injuries, a slight yellow tint to her hair, but overall, she was given a clean bill of health.

Bobby and Ranger returned to the airfield with a very tired and weary Bomber in tow. As soon as they pulled up to the C-130, I ran to her, wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair. She grasped me just as desperately, not wanting to let go. I whispered all the things I had thought about 'us' for the last four years. "Bomber. I love you. I've always loved you. From day one, even when you zapped me with the stun gun. I can't live without you. Let me love you." She turned her face to look into my eyes.

"Hal. I don't know how this is supposed to work. How will we make it work?" She asked, tears falling unchecked. He legs had wrapped around my waist, our arms wrapped around one another, holding each other close.

"Stephanie." I raised her chin to look into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "We will make it work. What ever it takes." I grinned and searched her eyes for acceptance.

"Hal... I love you." I grinned and lowered my lips to meet hers in a sweet gentle way, making the connection even stronger between us. I allowed her to stand on her feet and walked with her to the C-130 with my arm over her shoulder. She nudged my side, "How come you're back in your Rangeman uniform?" She joked.

"I needed to blend back in. Besides, I can't use the ring forever. I do have to recharge it once and a while." I grinned, knowing I still had enough to transport both of us back to Trenton if she so desired.

"Oh." She stopped at the doorway to the plane. "So you don';t have anymore power left to get us back to Trenton really fast?" I grinned and did my little ESP thing with Ranger and watched him nod. In a flash, I had my hands wrapped around Bomber's waist and we were back in my living room in Trenton.

"How do you do that?" She wondered, her eyes still wide.

I just shook my head and chuckled, "Honey, it's just something I've always been able to do." She flopped down onto the couch and I joined her after retrieving my lantern off of the kitchen table. I set it in my lap after I settled onto the couch next to her. I reached out and touched the ring to the lantern, giving off a slight green flash and recharging the ring in the process. The entire time, Stephanie remained quiet, watching me.

She adjusted her position on the couch, turning to face me, her feet tucked under her. "Hal..."

"Hmm?" I turned to look in her eyes. Lord, I could get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"How come I didn't get hurt when I got hit by the beam from the yellow ring?"

She cut to the chase and I was speechless. I had no answer, I wasn't sure why. Fate? Physiology? I wasn't sure. "Honey, I'm not sure." I leaned over and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Well, due to the fact the guys are flying out of Travis Air Base, they won't be back until tomorrow morning. And I can't wait for breakfast, I think I deserve a hot breakfast. You hungry?" She nodded. "Good. Let's hit the diner." The trip to the diner would allow me time to think about what had happened, and time to think about her question.

She walked into the bathroom to freshen up before we left and I made a quick phone call. She walked out with a fresh coat of mascara on, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a smile on her lips. I once again leaned in and gave her a bone-melting kiss, I was pretty sure that the moaning I heard came from the both of us. I pulled back and chuckled, "Honey, we better go, or we'll never get there."

The ride to the diner was quiet, and it allowed me time to think. I knew that the yellow ring that Sinestro had was powered by fear. Personally, I think due to the fact Stephanie was no longer afraid of Sinestro, his power over her was enough to cause pain, but not long lasting damage. With that worked out, I planned on asking Stephanie to be my significant other. Knowing she would be a target because of who I was, I was weary. But after realizing that she had been a target for every loon and nut job on the East Coast, I relaxed a little. Nothing I could do or say would stop things from happening, but I could help to minimize the damage. Ranger had proven that with his and Stephanie's relationship.

We pulled up to the diner and we walked in. After both of us ordered greasy cheeseburgers and fries, I ordered a large milkshake with two straws. We snuggled together in the booth, head together chatting when I dropped the bombshell, (no pun intended) and asked her. "Bomber... Stephanie. Will you be mine? I can't live without you. I love you." She grinned and tears formed in her eyes.

"Hal. I love you too. You think you can handle my crazy life?" She asked, caressing my face with her tiny hands.

"Honey, I was going to ask you the same thing. Do you think you can handle my crazy life?" She nodded and we both laughed. I bent my head and captured her lips with mine, sharing a soul-searing kiss that made me do an internal back flip. We pulled apart only when the waitress cleared her throat, when she brought our food. Stephanie blushed and I grinned. Gone were the days of my shyness. Gone were the days of me blushing. Gone were the days of 'aww shucks Hal'. I was a new man.

Stephanie and I finished our burgers and fries, and sat sipping our milkshakes when I glanced up to see my surprise for Stephanie walk through the door. Two men and a woman walked over to us, stopping in front of our table. Stephanie looked from them to me and then back to them again. "I'm sorry... can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends." I grinned and Stephanie looked at me suspiciously. "I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and finally, I'd like you to meet Diana Prince."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she jumped out of the booth and onto her feet."HOLY BATSHIT, BATMAN! It's Superman, Batman and... and... Wonder Woman!"

Diana grinned and gave Stephanie a warm hug. "I've heard you're my number one fan." Stephanie could only nod and grin like a fool. "It's so nice to meet you. Hal's told us so much about you."

Clark stuck his hand out and shook Stephanie's hand lightly, "Nice to meet you Ma'am." Stephanie shook his hand politely and tried not to stare.

As soon as Bruce shook her hand, she seemed to melt. I chuckled and warned him, "She's mine Bruce." He laughed and patted her hand with his.

"It's so nice to meet you in person finally. I've heard about you for years. Not only from Hal here, but from my nephew as well. As a matter of fact, I've been training my nephew to replace me.I believe you know him well." She cocked her head to the side as he pulled out his wallet and tugged a well worn picture out to show her. I chuckled as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she promptly passed out. As I fanned her, hoping she'd wake up soon, a lone figure walked through the door and over to our table.

"Hola, Uncle Bruce." I whipped my head around at the sound of his voice, my eyes wide in surprise. There standing in front of me shaking his predecessors hand was none other than Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

Without warning I blurted out, "Holy Batshit, Batman... it's Batman!"

**A/N: So there it is. I know I probably have a few things wrong when it comes to the Green Lantern. But hey, I tried! Anyway, hope you liked it. I couldn't resist, it was fun to write, especially the end of the last chapter. Talk about irony. Holy Batshit, Batman!It's Batman! Please Post your reviews, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**FYI: For those who will ask... Ranger AKA the new Batman, has his own connections, and getting back to Trenton as quickly as he did was no problem for him. After all, he is Batman. LOL  
**


End file.
